Multi-pin electrical connector assemblies having tubular shells are frequently employed in applications requiring highly reliable, multi-channel electrical connections. Such connector assemblies include a plug connector including an array of pins, and a socket connector including an array of sockets corresponding to the array of pins. The array of pins and the array of sockets are each axially surrounded by corresponding tubular shells. The corresponding tubular shells may be sized such that one shell nests snugly within the other forming an interference fit when the connectors are assembled, or mated, to form the multi-channel electrical connection. Thus, the shells may serve to protect the pins and sockets from damage and aid in aligning the pins and sockets when forming the electrical connection.
In some multi-pin electrical connector assemblies, the tubular shells are shaped such that the plug and socket connectors can be joined in only one configuration. One such multi-pin connector assembly is a D-subminiature connector assembly (D-sub). The tubular shells on the D-sub plug and socket connectors are shaped to have long sides of unequal length, joined by short sides that are not perpendicular to the long sides, thus producing a roughly trapezoidal, or D-like, axial cross-section. Attempts to join D-sub plug and socket connectors in an improper orientation generally result in harmless contact between the mismatched ends of tubular shells, while the more fragile pins and sockets remain undamaged.
Some multi-pin electrical connector assemblies, such as D-sub connector assemblies, also include a pair of retaining flanges that project away from the short sides of the tubular shells at the base of the shells. The retaining flanges may have holes through which screws or other retaining devices may pass to secure the plug and socket connectors to each other, preventing accidental disconnection of the multi-channel electrical connection. Once connected, a gap the size of the axial length of the longer of the tubular shells is formed between the retaining flanges of the joined plug and socket connectors.
De-mating the plug and socket connectors, once the screws or other retaining devices are removed, requires overcoming a retaining force resulting from the interference fit between the shells. Frequently, this is done by a technician grabbing one or both of the plug and socket connectors and/or inserting fingers partly into the gap between the retaining flanges, and rocking them back and forth until the plug and socket connectors separate. This rocking action can cause bent pins, damaged sockets, and scored electrical connector assemblies. Such damage may lead to a reduction in the expected high reliability of the multi-pin electrical connector assembly. Furthermore, the technician may suffer hand and finger injuries over time as a result of exposure to the sharp edges of the flanges and effort required to overcome the retaining force of the interference fit. A solution is needed that protects both the technician and the multi-pin electrical connector assembly.